Mobile devices, such as tablet computers, personal computers (PC), smartphones, mp3 players, etc., have developed many uses. These devices typically include a touchscreen and/or keyboard for user control of the device as well as a camera for taking pictures and/or videos.
In some environments, using a touchscreen or keyboard to control the device is not practical. For example, an operating room of a healthcare facility must remain a sterile environment, and therefore, the use of a touchscreen and/or keyboard is very cumbersome and limited to the risk of infection, contamination by touching the screen. Accordingly, a sterile environment does not allow for several users (e.g. nurses, surgeons, anesthesiologist, etc.) to operate such a device in that particular environment.